emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05007
}} is the 5,009th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 9 June, 2008. Written by BILL LYONS Directed by DUNCAN FOSTER Plot Part One At Butlers Farm, Andy is delighted to see Sarah open her birthday presents, and asks how many times she got up in the night. Jo admits she lost count, recounting how excited she was, and remembering she was like that at her age. Andy reckons Sarah has got the perfect present, and Jo hopes so. Andy's glad they didn't spend a fortune on the stupid dolls' house, which Jo is non-committal about. Jo asks Sarah if she will call her doll sleepy Sarah or think of another name. Sarah wants to call her doll Debbie, but Andy says that is a silly name and declares she is not calling it that. Sarah says that she is, but Jo diffuses the situation, and gets Sarah to open what Jack sent her from Spain. Diane sees Jake outside Tenant House and wonders how Mel and Greg are. Jake replies they are not saying much. Diane offers if there is anything she can do, but Jake declines, as they just want to be left alone. Diane backs off disappointed, and sees Sam coming back from fishing with Samson. She invites them both to Sarah's party in the back of the Woolpack at two o'clock. Sam happily accepts. In Mulberry Cottage, Ashley holds Arthur as Doug enters in his dressing gown. Ashley asks how he slept on the sofa. Doug reckons he slept more than him, as he heard him up and down to Arthur all night. Ashley reckons Arthur is just about ready to sleep, adding that he will sleep when his son does. Doug wonders how he will manage at work, and Ashley replies that George has been really good about things and has agreed to take care of the parish until he is ready to get back. Jasmine enters, and felt bad about deserting them by going to Tug Ghyll, and wondered if there was anything she can do. Ashley gratefully says they are fine. Jasmine asks how Laurel is doing. Strained, Ashley says she is not up yet. Laurel breezes down the stairs and announces she is making breakfast. Outside Café Hope, Diane invites Terry and TJ to the surprise birthday party, but Terry thinks that his visit would be the kind of surprise Andy and Jo don't want. Recalling there was bad feeling about the e-coli, Diane reckons that everyone can be a little oversensitive when it comes to their kids, certain that Jo understands that. Terry tells Diane that when word got out it hit their business hard. Diane advises Terry to use this opportunity as a way of building bridges. Convinced, Terry agrees. In Mulberry, Laurel is clearing breakfast, whilst Ashley comes off the phone to one of his parishioners, who really wants to see him instead of George. Laurel is anxious that Ashley is leaving her with Arthur, trying to use shopping as an excuse. Doug volunteers to look after him if he wakes up. Relieved, Laurel's grateful. Ashley is flabbergasted as she leaves. Once she has left, Doug tells Ashley that she needs some time to adjust and he will look after Arthur. Ashley asks if he is sure he doesn't mind, but Doug is looking forward to some one-on-one time with his grandson. Walking through the village, Jasmine tells Debbie that Laurel is not ready for another baby, and fears she is treading on eggshells trying not to upset her. Debbie muses this could be a mistake, but Jasmine knows he is their child and thinks she will come round in time, pointing out to Debbie that it took her a while to get fond of Sarah. Debbie says she always loved Sarah but couldn't give her a proper home. Diane clocks them and invites them to Sarah's birthday party. Jasmine excuses herself and dashes off, and Debbie doesn't think she would be particularly welcome there. Diane thought things between her and Andy had settled down, and reminds her it is a kids' party, and they all want to see her happy. Seeing her unrelenting, Diane tells her it starts at two if she changes her mind. Grateful, Debbie tells Diane to tell Sarah she will bring her birthday present round after work Outside Tenants, Viv shouts for Mel, and Jake comes out. He tells her she is not up for seeing anyone right now. Sympathetic, Viv insists she does not want to interfere but was just worried about her. Jake thought that Viv would have enough on her own plate right now, but Viv reminds him gently that she is the lucky one, because she still has her kids. She tells him to call her if Mel needs anything. In Butlers, Diane, Jo and Andy are delighted to see Sarah joyously unwrapping her present from Victoria. Andy reckons everyone is making a fuss over her, but Diane points out Jack would never forgive them if they didn't celebrate her birthday in style. She announces the surprise party in the Woolly. Andy looks put out, and reckons he should have organised one himself. Diane is sure he will next year, and adds everyone know they are a bit short right now, but she delights in the opportunity to spoil Sarah. Andy does not look appeased. Part Two Debbie drives by the party, and Samson wonders if she is coming in. She claims she is busy, and Sam is chuffed that Samson is looking forward to it so much. Debbie looks in two minds. In the back room of the Woolpack, Samson arrives with Sam and Sarah's present. Getting everyone's attention, Diane announces Terry or 'the Great Tel' as the entertainment. Terry pops his head round the door with a little puppet. The kids clap and laugh. In Mulberry, Betty drops in and cheerfully notes they have left Doug holding the baby. Doug says just for an hour or so, and Betty offers her help but Doug is sure he can manage. Sighing, Betty remembers that back in her day men didn't know one end of a nappy from another. She tells Doug that the other night, there was a programme on encouraging men to show their sensitive side, and she reckons some of them even wear make-up. Doug jokes that he wasn't planning cosmetic surgery yet, just feeding and changing. Betty offers her help again but Doug is adamant he can manage. Betty really wants to hold him, but Doug says he was just about to feed him, as he had a bad night. Laurel arrives and breezily notes everybody is on nanny duty so she is not needed. Betty and Doug are crestfallen. In the back of the Woolpack, Terry entertains the kids with a Punch and Judy show. When Punch beats Judy, Sarah becomes upset, and Jo comforts her. Guilty Andy notices this. When Terry gets the policeman puppet to beat up Mr Punch and take him to the jail, Sarah looks at Andy. Andy looks quietly in turmoil. Sam enthusiastically offers the kids jelly and ice cream. Andy congratulates Terry on the great show, but Sam comments that Sarah didn't find it so great. Jo just thinks Sarah likes her cuddles, but Andy points out the other kids enjoyed the show. Terry tells them the puppets were Sandy's, and it was his way of making up for the trouble he caused them. Andy claims it's all forgotten about as the farm is doing fine. Terry is glad to hear it. Pulling Andy away, Jo points out that the farm is far from fine. Andy sees no reason why they should tell people their business because they can sort it out for themselves. Jo hopes so. Andy apologises for the way he stupidly handles things, but promises thing will work out from heron in. He kisses her, and Jo looks unconvinced. Seeing Jasmine pass by Tenant House, Jake rushes out, insisting that if she doesn't want to talk to him, he will understand. Jasmine says she was not avoiding him, but just didn't know what to say. Jake reveals that Mel has hardly been out of her room, and Jasmine is sure it must be hard. He wishes there was something he could do, and wonders how things are at the vicarage. Glumly informing him they are not much better, she tells him Ashley is doing everything he can to cope, but Laurel is pretending none of it is happening. Jake guesses there are no easy answers. Mel watches them from the bedroom window. In Mulberry, Ashley apologises for being so long and wonders how Doug has got on. Doug remarks Arthur has got a good pair of lungs, and Ashley is worried that he has been crying all day. Doug recounts he has been filling his nappy, not eating and putting food on the walls. Still, he reasons it is always difficult when they are being weaned. Handing Arthur to Ashley, Doug assures him things will get better. Sure they will, Ashley asks where Laurel is, and Doug replies she is taking Gabby out for tea as a treat, which he thinks is a good idea because Gabby won't think that Arthur is getting all the attention. Ashley reckons the important thing is, his son is finally home, and everything will be fine. Mel watches Jake and Jasmine on the bench from behind the wall. Jake is glad they talked, even if they are on opposite sides. Jasmine thinks he makes it sounds like a war, but Jake reckons it feels that way, noting that there have certainly been enough casualties and reckons they can still be friends. Jasmine agrees that it's good to have someone to talk to about this. Making to leave, she says she will see him round. Mel quickly shows up once she's gone, and bitterly notes it's a strange choice of friends. Jake states that it's neither her fault or his. Mel wants to know what they were talking about, and when Jake says nothing, she reckons it was a long time to be talking about nothing. Mel wants to know what she said about Arthur, but Jake is sure this isn't helping either of them. He goes back to the house. At the farm, Debbie brings Sarah's present over, and is sorry she missed the party. Weary, Andy wants to forget their ups and downs, and do what's right by Sarah. Debbie says that's fine by her, and Andy tells her that he still wants her to play a part in Sarah's life, suggesting she could be a favourite aunty. Snorting at this, Debbie reckons he won't mind her waiting for her to give her the present. Shrugging that it's fine, Andy is aghast to discover that Debbie has brought Sarah the doll's house that Jo returned. Debbie states that Jo said it's what she wanted, and Andy bitterly replies that he bet she said they couldn't afford it either. He spits that Debbie clearly couldn't wait to rub their noses in it. Defensive, Debbie insists she is just giving a present to her daughter, but Andy reckons she is just stirring up trouble as always, warning her that she might be able to fool Jo but he knows exactly what she is up to. Sneering Debbie tells him to grow up, as he can't keep throwing toys out of the pram every time someone doesn't do as he wishes. Andy tells Debbie to be more honest with herself, certain that she doesn't really care about Sarah but just enjoys the power it gives her over him and Jo. Clocking Diane and Jo arrive with Sarah, Debby snidely asks Andy if it's time to play happy families. When Diane tentatively asks if everything's ok, Debbie announces she has brought Sarah's present but Andy doesn't seem to like it. Andy tersely insists he never said that. Debbie sarcastically notes she must have misheard him, and decides to see what Sarah thinks. Sarah loves it, and Diane notes it must have cost a fortune, but Debbie is sure she is worth it. Sensing trouble, Jo gathers Sarah inside. Andy roughly asks if Debbie is coming in, but she says she is busy, and leaves them to enjoy the present, triumphant. Inside, Diane and Jo unpack the doll's house, and Andy wonders who is enjoying that the most, looking pointedly at Jo. Gushing that she would have loved a doll's house when she was Sarah's age, Diane asks Andy to take a picture. He claims to have lost his camera, but Jo gets hers out instead. Handing the camera to Andy, Diane declares she will send the pictures to Jack to show him what a great birthday his granddaughter had. Begrudgingly, Andy takes the photo. Outside Tug Ghyll, Jasmine clocks Debbie and asks if she is okay. Bitterly recounting the row with Andy, she wonders why he would say he doesn't mind her being part of Sarah's life, but every time she tries he starts shouting. Blasé, Jasmine states that families are hard work. Debbie invites Jasmine to a cheap bar in Hotten where all drinks are a pound. Accepting, Jasmine reckons they haven't had a girly night in ages. In Butlers, Andy thanks Diane for the party, but Diane really enjoyed it herself. Once she is gone, Andy demands to know why Jo told Debbie to buy the doll's house, but Jo denies this. Andy is sure it is no coincidence that she bought the same doll's house that Jo wanted and thinks that Debbie was getting back at him, but Jo is sure it wasn't like that as she just wanted to get her daughter a present. Frustrated, Andy wonders why Jo cannot see that Debbie is using her to cause trouble, and angrily declares she has ruined Sarah's birthday. Jo denies this, and refuses to let Andy spoil things by having another row. She gathers Sarah up to her room, shooting Andy a reproachful look as she goes. Alone and full of rage, he smashes the Doll's house. Andy is clearly sickened by what he's done. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday